


The Cold Deep Inside

by TC_Stark



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, M/M, Major is a hostage, Major's first time, Man on Man, Meat Cute, Pegging, Rape, Top Blaine, Verbal Humiliation, bottom Major, human MAjor, non con, set in 1st season, sexually fluid Blaine, zombie Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place in "Blaine's World", Blaine decides to have a little fun with Major while he's stuck in the freezer and not admitting where he hid the astronaut brains. An extremely graphic non-con between Blaine and Major, where in order to make sure Blaine doesn't go after Liv, he sacrifices his body and sanity to the zombie brain lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Deep Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot. This story deals with graphic language and imagery. There's violence and rape. Please only read if you are sure this won't upset you or trigger anything. This is just fiction and is meant to be read as what else could have happened in that freezer if probably the show wasn't on the CW.

“You know...that was my mother’s recipe, you insulted me when you threw the bowl across the room.”

 

After another ten minutes of leaving Major in the cold freezer, Blaine decided to stroll back in by himself. Warmed by his coat, the zombie had his hands stuck into his pockets while casually stepping one foot in front of the other. Being undead didn’t mean he was immune to the low temperature in the room, but it certainly helped. The human on the other hand, didn’t look to be in too good of shape.

 

Shivering uncontrollably, Major sneered, “You put fucking brains in my soup, you monster!”

 

The outburst simply caused Blaine to shrug, “I was just trying to warm you up, dollface...er...Ken Doll; take your pick.”

 

It was unnerving how close the blonde haired man was getting. Major didn’t know if Blaine was doing it on purpose to unnerve him, or if he didn’t know the meaning of personal space. Either way, his heart rate picked up with every step closer; the blue eyes of the undead never wavering on his target.

 

Blaine reached up to run his fingers along Major’s jaw; careful not to scratch him, “And since you won’t tell me where my brains are...my, my how will we ever pass the time?”

 

Trying to jerk away, Major realized how stiff he was from the cold - allowing him not to get far as Blaine’s grip on his face tightened, “You look scared.”

 

“This...t-this big bad attitude won’t work on me…” He shivered, feeling the cold in his very core.

 

With a long, hard stare, Blaine slowly grinned as his blue eyes turned red. Slowly stroking his thumb against Major’s cheek, he cooed, “Must feel good right? Even my cold hands feel warm in this place...yea, I’m thinking you’re liking this. If my kind really scared you, you wouldn’t be leaning into my touch.”

 

Closing his eyes, Major tried his best to pull away. They were about the same size, probably only two inches taller than the zombie. Yet, he felt so small compared to him. Hissing, he retorted, “I’m just trying to get warmth wherever I can.”

 

Suddenly, Blaine was slamming Major against the wall, leaning in while growling in his ear, “I can give you something even warmer.”

 

Major could hardly breath out a gasp from the force of the shove. As a straight male, he had never been this close to another man. Sure, he was comfortable with his sexuality and was close to Ravi, but this was on an entirely different level. He wasn’t used to being overpowered - he felt so small and weak.

 

“You know, I could crack that handsome skull of yours so easily...suck out every brain particle,” Blaine cooed, “So...why don’t you give daddy a kiss?”

 

The demand was enough to shock Major to his core - his eyes shooting open and just looking so stunned. Blaine’s eyes remained red the entire time. And his gaze remained locked onto the captive in his freezer. It was almost amusing to see this so called vigilante at a loss of what to do - all control free from his hands.

 

Impatient, Blaine suddenly slammed his lips against Major’s. Of course, the human struggled. Not just because of the intrusion of the mouth, but because of the situation. Because it was a zombie. A disgusting, brain eating zombie having his filthy tongue shoving itself down his own throat.

 

Groaning against Major’s mouth, Blaine growled, “You’re nothing but a mouthy little bottom that got a little too used to being on top. I think I should put you back into your place.”

 

Not giving Major any time to protest, Blaine used his zombie strength to whip the human away and slamming his front against the wall. The zombie’s hand quickly grabbed at the taller man’s hair, yanking his head back as suddenly the tiniest of moans escaped his lips. It was faint, but the brain dealer heard it loud and clear.

 

Amused, Blaine reached around and cupped his hand over Major’s groin while gently kneading the area, “I was waiting for that...you’re getting hard, Ken Doll.”

 

It felt disgusting that Major was getting hard. Not because of being with another man - he may have been straight, but he was completely accepting of all different forms of sexuality. It was the fact that he was getting aroused, from  _ him.  _ Blaine...this, zombie, murderer - turning Seattle’s richest, making money off of poor teenagers - why him? Why this?

 

Feeling the bulge under Major’s jeans, Blaine mused, “Mmm, I like a big cock. I’m what they call a switch hitter. Bottom. Top. Men. Women. I like it either way. Call me a hedonist. Just be a good boy and I’ll be sure to please you while your asshole swallows my dick,” Feeling Major shudder due to his words, the zombie continued, “You’re such a little power bottom.. You know, I could throw you around like a ragdoll and I imagine that’d leave your dick dripping. You want to be used...to feel alive.”

 

Major remained still and speechless, as Blaine began slipping his hand into the human’s pants to feel for his manhood over his underwear, “I took so much from you...you’re walking around as more of a zombie than I am. Don’t worry, pretty boy, I aim to please.”

 

“You’re such a sick cunt…” Major finally managed to sneer out, though feeling his cock jump at the sensation.

 

“You really know how to rile a man up...who taught you that?” Nosing the other man’s hair, Blaine breathed, “Be a good boy for me, Major, and I promise I won’t sink my hands into that little girlfriend of yours. You have my word, I won’t hurt Liv.”

 

It seemed like those were the magic words, as Major slowly closed his eyes to accept his fate. Defeated, he gave up all struggle, “Get it over with then, already.”

 

Blaine chuckled. These people were so self-righteous. Such do gooders. It’s all he could think about as his left arm wrapped around Major’s waist to bring him in closer. He wanted to kiss at the back of the man’s neck, while also rubbing his hardened erection against the other man’s bottom - feeling him shudder with every grinding thrust.

 

Reaching with the other arm to undo the human’s belt buckle, Blaine worked on pushing Major’s pants down under his ass, whistling at the sight, “Mmm, nice ass. You sure you haven’t been fucked before, pretty boy?”

 

Major didn’t want to say anything, just closing his eyes. It was just such a surreal moment; not sure what to do. Everything in his being was telling him to fight. To try to overpower the zombie, but the threat of Liv being hurt if he didn’t relent loomed over his head. No matter how hurt he had been by his ex-fiance breaking up with him, no matter how many mix signals that she gave him over the past year; he could never do anything he knew would purposely cause her harm.

 

A stinging slap against his cold cheeks brought Major back to reality, shuddering at the sensation, “You’re starting to warm up. Wouldn’t want you freezing my thighs as they’re slapping against you.”

 

Major could have done without the demeaning commentary. It was bad enough knowing that he was about to get fucked by a psycho path. That his asshole was about to be violated, broken in, and that he could never go back afterwards; but he could probably get through the moment easier without being put down verbally.

 

Major jumped when he felt something cold playfully teasing his tight hole. Blaine smirked, amused; as he rimmed the anus slowly. Admittedly, he loved virgins. They had their cons sure - who didn’t love someone who knew what they were doing, but he really appreciated in this situation that he was going to be the first one to stretch that pretty boy’s opening.

 

“Word of advice? Learn to relax, barbie, you don’t want to bring the monster out in me.”

 

“I thought I said get it over with already…” Major gritted, his hands clenching into fists, as his dick jumped from the contact.

 

“Not much for romancing, huh?” Blaine pondered, slowly beginning to push his index finger into the tight hole - receiving a wince from the human, “I was just trying to be generous. First time if hard for any gender. Did you know the asshole doesn’t stretch the way...say a vagina would? And I don’t have to tell you that your hole doesn’t produce any lubricant. So, sit back and relax.”

 

It may have just been one finger, but the intrusion was enough to make Major pant in agony. It was unlike what he had imagined. Not that he even wanted to think about what it was going to feel like, but it was so much worse than whatever his mind could make it. The most daunting was how much in the moment he was - there was no escaping. No happy thoughts. All he could think about was his throbbing cock and the pre cum that was dripping out by his anal walls being pressed against.

 

Pressing his forehead against the wall, Major breathed heavily as he felt the finger slip in and out of him. Blaine was silent the whole time, his eyes staring down at the pert ass in front of him. He was amused by how much the human was into it. Oh, these overly masculine men were so easy to see through. 

 

Major keened when a second finger was added, causing Blaine to laugh as he leaned in and kissed at the human’s neck, “Anyone ever tell you that you make the prettiest sounds? God, I’m harder than I expected. Yea, just keep moaning like that.”

 

Major wanted desperately to not make a sound. Not give him the satisfaction of being aroused, but he couldn’t help it. Despite feeling overstretched, violated, and stiff - his dick was standing at attention and with every push against his anal walls he was wanting more. More? No. That would be too much. What are you thinking?

 

Suddenly, Blaine gripped Major’s wrist and pulled him off of the wall to be slammed front first onto a cold, metal table. He didn’t even want to know if the blood on it was human or animal, just closing his eyes as he felt the zombie’s fingers raking through his short hair. If they were somewhere warmer, the undead man would have ripped the clothes from his back, but it was pretty cold in the room.

 

“You been so good, I’m even gonna spit.” Blaine laughed, reaching down to undo the zipper on his pants to free his own throbbing erection. Major didn’t even want to see, but he let out a shudder while feeling a strangely familiar flesh appendage slipping up through his cheeks.

 

Amused by the squirming, Blaine took a moment to enjoy the feel of his length moving in between his ass before pulling back. As promised, the zombie spat into the palm of his hand and worked the natural lubricant over his manhood. Satisfied with being as wet as he was going to get without something store bought, he leaned down to nip a shallow bite against Major’s smooth bottom.

 

The first thing that Major thought of, as he felt his ass cheeks being spread, was the first time he and Liv had had anal sex. They may have looked like some all American couple, but their relationship was far from vanilla. In between the good laughs and the fun activities, they were constantly trying to tear each other’s clothes off. And constantly trying new things. It had been his ex’s request for the new sex act and now he realized he was going to experience everything she did in that moment.

 

Suddenly, Major let out a scream as the tip of the zombie’s dick popped in with a hard shove. The only thought that he could possibly distract himself from the pain with, was wondering if anyone could hear him. He suddenly felt very self conscious about this fucked up agreement, ignoring the tears in his eyes from the physical pain.

 

“Mmm, you know the last person I fucked was an older woman. Good bang. But, she wasn’t nearly as tight as you are,” Blaine patted the squirming man’s round bottom, groaning while pushing in deeper, “Yea... _ much tighter.” _

 

Making sure his manhood was on the straight and narrow path, Blaine moved his hands to grab onto Major’s hips so to steady the virgin to take his length. He didn’t know what was better - the feeling of his incredibly tight hole hugging the living hell out of him, or the fact that he could see the human’s legs tremble.

 

It hadn’t taken long for Blaine to go at a shallow, but fluid rhythm. Major was still incredibly tight and a bit difficult to peg all the way through, but the zombie knew that with a few more thrusts that that would no longer be an issue. Either way, it was probably the most satisfying lay he had had in awhile. Revenge fucking always was a riot.

 

Major was feeling so many things at the same time. The first, was the desperation for the cock to be pulled out. It was intrusive and felt like it didn’t belong. He wanted so badly to fight against the feeling, but knew that he hadn’t any strength to do so. It was just so much at once, being given no warning or chance to warm up to it.

 

The other sensation he was feeling, was absolutely fucking pleasure. With every thrust inwards, he felt his anal walls opening more and the length pushing even further inside. And with every buck, his own cock was jumping each time. His head felt light and if anyone could see his face, Major was pretty sure his eyes were rolling into the back of his head.

 

Keeping a tight hold on Major’s hair, Blaine threw his head back as he set a bit of a faster pace. He adjust his feet to be practically on top of the other man, swinging his hips back and forth so that the impact of their flesh slapping against each other was making a sound. Each cry squeezed out of the former social worker’s throat was making the zombie even harder, panting deeply.

 

Involuntarily, Major reached back to grab onto Blaine’s thigh, a gesture that did not go unnoticed, “Wanting more, huh? I knew you were a little pain slut.”

 

“F-Fuck.” Major grunted, more to himself.

 

Hunching over Major’s thick body, Blaine used the hand that was gripping the other man’s hair to squeeze around his neck and leaning his own elbow against the metal table. This way, he was completely on top of the human. There was no part of him that wasn’t being invaded by the zombie, especially when his head was moved so the brain dealer could force his mouth on top of his.

 

A few more thrusts and Major was attempting to get away, not wanting to be brought into a familiar orgasm. No, this was not how he was supposed to be brought to finish. It was one thing to be pegged, but to actually receive a climax as the result was frightening. He didn’t want it, and yet his body was shaking and cum was squirting out of the tip of his painfully hard erection.

 

Feeling Major’s anus tightening around his own dick, Blaine groaned so hoarsely as he was suddenly finishing deep inside of his victim’s opening. It was a surprise and caused the former social worker to jump, whining as he felt two long arms wrapping around his waist to bring him closer to his violator.

 

What was probably more unnerving than fast paced fucking, was the slow and excruciatingly comforting kisses being trailed along his neck. It almost hurt more feeling Blaine pulling out of him, shuddering at the sudden empty feeling. It couldn’t be possible that he was missing being filled; stop that thinking, Major.

 

Sighing at the blood on his dick, Blaine patted Major’s ass, “Thanks for the quickie, probably the most my heart’s beat since I became a zombie.”

 

Keeping his head against the metal table, Major desperately tried to ignore the cold he suddenly felt without Blaine deep inside him. His heart jumped hard against his rib cage as he felt a single digit lazily tease the open hole, before the voice of Meat Cute’s cook exclaimed, “Pretty Boy’s phone is ringing!”

 

Blaine’s crooked lips slowly cracked into a grin, “Well, let’s see who that is, shall we?”

  
  



End file.
